


It's a plumbbob life.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn't so sure about Lindsay's new found love of the sims games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a plumbbob life.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen: please send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Lindsay felt proud of herself as she began to cook. She’d been reading a bunch of how-to books and finally felt confident not to burn their home down. The cooking was usually left to Michael but Lindsay felt that she could handle it now; sure she’d acquired enough skill. Lindsay was delighted when the grilled cheese she’d been cooking didn’t burn. It wasn’t complicated, Lindsay knew that, but it was better than just eating cereal all the time. She sat down at the table and ate the grilled cheese slowly. After studying all morning, it felt good to attend to her needs. She felt her hunger slowly fade away. As she was mid-bite, Lindsay took the time to sniff her armpits. They were so smelly she could have sworn she could see stink-lines upon herself. Lindsay really needed to shower. Abandoning her plate upon the table, Lindsay rushed to the bathroom.

 

 

“Hon, have you been here all day?” Michael suddenly asked. Strange, Lindsay could have sworn he was at work. Lindsay peered up at him. Michael’s nose wrinkled. “You need to shower.” He said rather rudely.

“I am.” Lindsay tells him and she points to her laptop screen. There the sim she made of herself is ridding itself of its stench. Michael groaned.

“Lindsay, that’s not you. That’s a sim.” Michael told her patronisingly. Lindsay nodded.

“Yeah, it’s my sim and I’m showering – see?” Lindsay pressed her finger insistently upon the pixels.

“Lindsay, you’re not the sim hon. You’ve been sitting playing this game all weekend – you really need to shower.” Michael was trying to be nice, honestly, but his wife smelled like the back end of a dog.

“Michael, I’m fine – I’m out of the shower look.” Lindsay still insisted.

 

 

Michael was worried about his life. It seemed she was taking this game way too seriously.

“All right, that’s enough.” Michael decided for her as he slowly eased the laptop from Lindsay’s grip. She protested as Michael closed the laptop’s lid for her.

“No! Michael, I haven’t saved!” She cried as Michael placed the laptop upon the coffee table. Lindsay tried to dart past him and get to it but as she stood Michael firmly held onto her shoulders.

“First, you shower. Then you eat – have you even had lunch?” Michael worried.

“I just had a grilled cheese!” Lindsay told him. Michael looked around for a plate before he realised she wasn’t talking about her real life.

“Lindsay.” Michael sighed exasperatedly, “I’m officially banning you from that game.” Michael said – he was more like a stern father than her husband.

“You can’t do that Michael, I can take care of myself. I don’t need you telling m what I can and can’t do.” Lindsay said.

“Clearly.” Michael murmured to himself as he took in his wife’s appearance.

 

 

She was wearing the same pyjamas she’d worn the day before and slept in. Her hair was slightly greasy and whatever make-up she’d applied before the weekend now stuck to her cheeks instead.

“Lindsay, you need to take a shower.” Michael ordered and he tried to slowly guide his wife in the direction of the bathroom. Lindsay resisted.

“I have to save.” Lindsay told him in an almost panicked tone. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’ll save it for you just please, hon – take a shower.” Michael was almost begging now. Lindsay looked hesitant but she relented with a heavy sigh.

“Fine but I swear if you don’t save it and I lose all that progress, I’ll be mad.” Lindsay warned before she stalked off. Michael watched her moodily stomp to the bathroom and smirked.

“You’ll thank me later, stinky.” He called out to her before taking her place upon the couch.

 

 

As Michael sat he swore the sofa was lower than usual. Then he realised that it was from Lindsay’s butt indent. His nose crinkled up as he struggled to get comfortable.

“That is so gross.” Michael murmured to himself. He didn’t want to acknowledge that his pants were now slightly damp. Instead Michael reached for Lindsay’s laptop and slowly opened it again. Immediately he was confused. He’d never played sims before nor did he know how it worked. Michael clicked around the bottom menus but found it only displayed the sims’ needs and other details. Michael accidentally switched to his own sim. Slightly curious as to what Lindsay had done to him, Michael scrolled through all the menus.

“I’m a video game tech, huh?” Michael scoffed. He saw that he had yet to do four hours of programming to get a promotion. Michael snorted. “If only it was that easy.” He murmured to himself.

 

 

With nothing better to do and no idea how to save Lindsay’s game, Michael decided to help her out. He clicked upon the computer Lindsay had placed in her sim’s living room and searched through the options until he found programming. He watched the mini version of himself waddle towards the computer and take a seat. Michael was a little startled by the bar that appeared above his head but otherwise ignored it. Michael had half expected a small mini game to start or something he could do regarding the programming but found he could only watch.

“That’s lame.” Michael muttered to himself as he switched to Lindsay instead. “Perhaps you’re doing something more interesting.” And she was. Michael moved the camera to reveal that Lindsay’s sim was amusing herself by dancing. Michael laughed at how stupid she looked.

 

 

Michael watched Lindsay dance for a while, unsure of what else to do. Occasionally he checked back on his own sim but he wasn’t doing anything interesting. Michael was confused when Lindsay suddenly stopped dancing. Her sim performed a small dance as though she needed the toilet and Michael’s suspicions were confirmed when an image of a toilet appeared above her head.

“Go to the toilet then, stupid!” Michael yelled at the computer game character. Of course, it didn’t listen to him and Michael watched in disgust as Lindsay promptly peed upon the floor. He made her mop it up  and switched to his own sim so that he didn’t have to see her anymore. Deciding that his sim was done programming, Michael cancelled the action and directed him to cook something instead.

 

 

Lindsay returned just in time to watch the house she’d spent hours building go up in flames.

“What have you done?” She screeched as Michael watched in on horror. “I told you to save!” Lindsay yelled. She snatched the computer from Michael’s lap and tried to save her poor sims. Thankfully, her simself shut down the fire. Lindsay saved the game herself then while Michael looked at her guiltily.

“You’re never allowed to play my game again ever.” Lindsay told him angrily.

“That’s fine, I didn’t like it anyway.” Michael lied with his hands held up in surrender. Secretly, he was wondering how much it’d cost to get it on his laptop. Lindsay didn’t say anything else to him. She sat beside her husband and inched slowly away from him so that she could continue playing. With a sigh, Michael realised he’d probably lost her to the sims for a few more hours. He left her to it, leaving to search for his own laptop and purchase the game for himself.

 

 

The next few weeks found the Jones’ family addicted to the video game and basically neglecting their own lives. Eventually, Michael grew tired of constantly burning down houses  and he stopped playing all together. Lindsay’s hype for the game waned eventually but Michael would still find her building a pleasant little cottage. Though Michael himself was never allowed to play on her laptop again.


End file.
